Baby Sister
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: The bros find a baby turtle in Bishop's lab. What to do, What to do. Baby!Artemisia. 2003 TMNT
1. Baby Blankets

**I do not own TMNt or anything related or in common with it**

"What should we do?" asked Donnie as he wrapped the small green blob in a yellow blanket. They couldn't just leave 'it' here! Who knows what Baxter or Bishop would do to the poor 'thing' once it's older. Leo signed he didn't need this not today.

"Just grab 'it' and let's go!" Yelled Leo knocking down the last group of Bishop's men before they ran to the door. Things have been quite for the turtles ever since the Triceratons attacked. Even Bishop was 'quite', and that was enough reason to check it out. Well, They soon found out that Bishop was not keeping 'quiet' at all. Using their DNA he had already started making his new super soldiers. Had, When Donnie was able to hack into his systems. He found the room where they kept all the experiments so they could maybe put an end to all of this.

 _It was a sad sight. They looked like..monsters. Faces not yet made or horribly disfigured, limbs not yet formed were either too small, long, thick,or skinny to help the body improve. Later they found out that they all were alive and living. They felt bad horrible even!, all the organisms in pain and nothing stopping it. Once they reached an agreement they all decide to destroy this place called Hell, But there was this one container that was labeled? none of the others were labeled?_ _#2015512_ _Donnie decided to look up the container on the main computer._

 _Subject: 2015512_

 _Commenced: 12-5-2015_

 _Development: continuing, without any problems, healthy experiment, number 1 out of 375 failed._

 _Notes: Subject began to grow and form limbs full and grow face and extended limbs formed had an equalities to an 10 month baby. Should show improvement first of the others may be treated special. Small and weaker than the rest but farther in the growth scale._

" _What do we do know?" Asked Mikey staring at the container. They didn't want to kill it especially if it was alive and not in suffering. They couldn't leave it here so it could grow up surrounded by all of this? no child should experience this._

" _Only thing we can do, Don open the container" Leo commanded Mikey looked around for something to wrap whatever was in the container in a warm blanket. If it was human, they would give the child to a human family. if something else…... let's say they prayed it was human._

" _O-ok" stuttered Don pushing the 'open container' button._

"Can you walk?" asked Don letting Mikey lean on him as they walked further into their lair. Mikey had taken a major fall when he was fighting one of Bishop's men and while blocking his foot slipped creating a very painful cracking sound. Raph had been right there when he saw how fast his brother went down.

"No, not really" admitted Mikey smiling a tad bit.

"Okay, Raph can you get Mikey other side?" Don asked looking back. Raph nodded and jumped from the top step he was on and right by Mikey's side. Leo just walked last inside their home, the green blob wrapped in a blanket in his hands.

"Hey Don what do I do?" Leo asked lifting up the blanket when Don turned around. Don practically forgot about the thing.

"Well if it isn't moving by now it's probably...dead" explained Don repositioning his hand to get a better grip on Mikey. Much to Mike's displeasure his body was completely utterly sore.

"Well then what should I do it hasnt moved ever since we took it" Leo whispered sadly another life lost. Don's eyes glanced down this was the hardest parts of their lives

"Look for a pulse. If you don't find none….then it's time to start looking for a nice place" Don started walking with a limping Mikey right by his side and Raph on Mikey's other side. Leo glanced down at the bundle. His heart couldn't take it.

 _Look for a pulse_ Leo repeated in his head. All he had to do was. find. a. pulse. in between every words he awkwardly grabbed the squishy blob. He couldn't even find some of it's damn limbs! it was all squishy and wet.

 _If you don't find none….then it time to start looking for a nice place_ Don's words echoed through his head. He didn't find a pulse. With a solid brick heart he walked to entrance already now a great place to lay it down. Just as he was about to reach the step something wiggled in his arms.

Leo looked down and almost screamed. As he saw the bundle moving and making tiny whining sounds. He could of swore he was ready to fly with joy. Leo wanted to run to Don, but he was helping Mikey first, and Leo knew how to handle things. He's done it tons of times before how hard could it be to do again. Running to his room he set the bundle down and before running out of his room he said. "Don't go no where" and then left to go get some hot water,small cloths, and more blankets. When he got back the blanket was moving non-stop as if whatever in the blanket was irritated by whatever was in it's face. Chuckling Leo moved to the bundle and picked it up and unwrapping it. Some of the goo came off with the blanket making it easier to clean.

"Ok, little one, what do you have?" asked Leo as he dipped a cloth in the hot water and began to clean it off.

"You have a small chubby snout like Mikey" laughed Leo as he discover a body part. He began cleaning….her? face so she could at least see and breath.

"You have a head shape like me " chuckled Leo dipping the cloth back in the water and cleaning her some more. He now began on her arms. Smiling he told her.

"What pale green skin you have. Like a little genius I now" Leo sang The baby only wiggled more in his grasp. Leo smiled and put a cloth in his lap and set the baby in it. So he could still be able to clean her.

"Well little one it would be my pleasure to call you little princess" added Leo smiling as the baby smiled at him showing her toothless smiled. Leo loved children, Don tolerated Children, Raph hated children and Mikey loved children too, and after seeing her they might changed their minds...well for her at least.

"Okay, princess" advised Leo "I'm going to need to put you on you platform okay?" assured Leo flipping her over much to her irritation. For she began to whimper and fidget as he cleaned the back of her shell.

"What do you have here? You have Raph's same shell pattern" muttered Leo She had at least one of each of these traits. Leo then traced his hand over the symbols and for that the baby rewarded him with tiny giggles and aahh's. Leo then turned her back over. She is total turtle.

She is a turtle

A turtle

Turtle.

 _Turtle?_

Leo stared down at her. Would they be able to keep her and raise her or….or. He didn't want to think of the other choice, but he did wonder what would happen know?

 **Do you like? It was just a simple one-shot I wanted to do with the guys and a baby turtle. If you guys want more let me know and i'll put more up!**


	2. Meet the new Member!

**Well it seems that this story is well liked too and don't forget if you like stories like this. I have kinda similar the title is** _ **Ghost of the Jungle was my friend**_ **it's good and people seem to love more than I thought but here's more**

Leo smiled down at the child in his hands what to do? what to do? He should go get Don, so he could get her checked up and make sure everything gonna go good for her. Cooing her softly he wrapped her back up and headed to the lab.

"And then maybe I was hoping you could hook me up with some X-RAY vision and flight and super strength and maybe add an super attractive look. Just one look and the villains are paralyzed with shock! of my beauty" expressed Mikey brushing his hand from front to back of his head in dramatic effect. Don just rolled his eyes as he tried to figure out a way to put the bandage on his wound.

"Oh get over yourself Mikey it just a pad to help heal the wound faster" explained Don putting the band on his knee. Mikey hissed as he left the stinging pain of the alcohol.

"Yeah okay but their is room for improvements" assured Mikey winking at Don. Don stood up and rolled his eyes.

"Will ya shut up an' take the damn pad!" growled Raph ready to beat Mikey up. His annoying power seemed to be getting stronger.

"Hey! well I-Leo!" Mikey waved excitedly and jumped to go hug Leo. Leo smiled as Mikey wrapped him in one of his bear hugs. Leo being careful held the child tighter to him and higher from Mikey.

"Hi guys" whispered Leo when Mikey finally let go. don turned around and saw the blanket in Leo's arms. Leo was never able to handle stuff like this. Last time this happened he had a asthma attack. It had been years since Leo's last attack but now the made sure to be extra sure Leo was ok. They didn't want their leader to pass out while fighting.

"Is everything ok?" don asked moving close to Leo. Raph took notice of Leo cheerfulness he found it kinda odd. Don of course couldn't really see what Raph saw. Don probably thought Leo was going to have an attack.

"Yeah, I want ya'll to someone" announced Leo smiling catching don off guard. Wasn't he suppose to be crying

"Ugh! it's not Karai again is it" piped mikey walking back to the bed. Leo blushed heavily.

"No~" giggled Leo smiling like a complete idiot. Mikey now curious. Joined his older brother as they surrounded him.

"Meet Artemisia!" laughed Leo holding out the baby. Artemisia giggled and excitedly began kicking her feet and chewing in his tiny fist enclosed in some of the blanket. Mikey squealed and took her from Leo and began twirling with her. BOth she and Mikey laughing non-stop

"What do we do?" Don asked he doesn't know how to take care of babies! especially if they are still ...alive. Leo smiled and put his arms around both of his brother's shoulder.

"Come on guys it would be nice to have another member of the family just like us! a total turtles-some baby girl!" Mikey grinned as he stopped spinning. Artemisia and Mikey continued to giggle

"Hey, guys this could be fun! their a first for everything!" reassured Leo smiling as bright as he could.

"Fine but i'm not changin' the bab' at all" began Raph knocking Leo's arm off his shoulder.

"Don't worry Raph no one said you have too" chuckled Leo. As all three of them watched as mikey danced with Artemisia.

 **i hope you guys now I'm up at 3am in the morning writing this for ya'll. Here and be happy you guys are my inspiration! and she is just like then but she s a female with a yellow mask. not half mutated or anything. *u***


	3. Not my Strong Suit

"No"

"Please Stop"

"I already gave you toys to play with!" Cried Don walking to baby Artemisia as she tried to put another tool in her wet slobbery mouth. Don would move the tools away from her and push her toys closer to her. That would action would be rewarded with her kicking her toys away and reaching for his tools whining. Don signed heavily.

"Ok how about I give you something else something that's not a toy, or a tool!" compromised Don standing in front of Artemisia. She looked up and smiled, she didn't understand, she's just a tiny baby turtle sitting on his table watching him work. He didn't understand why he had to stay behind to watch her. Leo told him to save her it she should be Leo's responsibility! Artemisia smiled and started to giggle flailing her arms about.

"Mmmm and why are you so happy?" asked Don sitting in his chair in front of her. For a baby she sure doesn't move or cry a lot. Which gave her brothers the freedom to be able to leave her and still do other things. As long long she was surrounded by pillows. Just in case she decided to randomly do a small jump having her fall backwards. She would do that to her enjoyment of scaring the hell outta Leo. The only thing she didn't like was being alone. For some reason when someone. Left even if it was to grab something, and come right back. She would wail as loud as she can crocodile tear streaming down her face until the turtle came back. Don rubbed his face, babysitting wasn't his strong suit.

"How do people handle things like this?" began Don slamming his head on the table. Artemisia only giggled at her brother's sudden movement. She reached for his bandana and in her tiny grasp she tried to pull it off. After a few tries it wouldn't budge so she took the ends and began munching. Don sighed heavily.

"You know, I only have 3 left, but it's ok. Not like I needed it anyways" signed Don taking his mask off and giving it Artemisia. He could never understand these tiny babies but doesn't mean he wouldn't try. Don stood up and walked back to his machine finally able to focus on his machine, but still throwing glances at the baby. Who was still entirely entertain by a purple mask than a huge mutant turtle building a machine in the New York swers.


	4. Pizza Sauce

"Aww come on! you know there more tasty things other than blankets right?" exclaimed Mikey pouting when Artemisia started at him. He has been trying for the last 15 minutes to get the blanket out of Artemisia mouths so she could try this pizza sauce. HE failed every time she would whimper tears coming to her eye until he would let go of her blanket.

"Just remove the blanket out of your mouth, stick out your tongue, I'll just put a dab of sauce, and BAM!" Mikey bellowed jumping up to symbol an explosion. Artemisia just continued to munch on the blanket.

"Ah stubborn aren't we?" snorted Mikey. For somereason stuborness ran through out the familly, but each person had their own type of stubborness, and they would show it differently.

"I know three other stubborn people, but the question is how stubborn are you?" pondered Mikey slowly reaching for the blanket. Artemisia watched in curiosity.

"You don't have Raphs or you would've been crying and screaming" laughed Mikey touching the blanket. Artemisia stop munching on the blanket to see where her brother pointing. Mikey smirked

"Don't don't have Leo's. Leo wouldn't have stop doing what was doing. He would've just continued, and watch you make your move." ended Mkey gently pulling out the blanket. So far so good Mikey smiled

"You have Don's stubbornness, you guys could become the best of friends" announced Mikey pulling the blanket away, and getting the spoon with the sauce on it.

"Here yo g-" Mikey's vioce died when he went back to Artemisia.

"Fine" commented Mikey watching as Artemisia now had her hands in her mouth. Mikey sighed and shook his head. Grabbing one of her hands he gently pour the sauce in her hand. _I'm just testing don't want to put too much._

"I can still make this work" chided mikey as Artemisia went back to eating her hands. She soon was only attacking her hand that had the sauce.

"It's good huh?" laughed Mikey as she threw her hand at Mikey as if saying. _More please!_


	5. Peaceful

"Then you must stay still, close your eyes, and take long deep breaths" Leo concluded closing his eye and taking deep breaths. Everything was peaceful, Don was in his lab, Mikey was hanging with Angel, and Raph was out with Casey, Master Splinter won't be back for another couple of weeks. Everything was peaceful. Until baby noises echoed from his lap. Signing his looked down at Artie. Mikey complained how her name was a mouth full and so he cut it down like how Splinter did theirs.

"What Princess?" sure they all knew her name but each of them called her what they wanted. Leo called her Princess or Little One, Don called her by her full name, Mikey calls her Artie, and Raph a lot of times called her Tiny. Princess smiled and fidgeted in his lap.

"You know I said stay still and eyes closed?, Right" chuckled Leo picking Princess up from his crossed legs lap. Leo loved children and he know he feed he loves them even more. Princess laughed every time brought her up to kiss her forehead then put her back down to his waist level.

"You seemed to be easily entertained by anything" cooed Leo smiling at the baby. He now noticed how a simple gesture could make Princess crack up laughing or smiling. Maybe it was Leo who please her so much or what but everyone had to do something to get this special reaction. don had to get shocked or scared for her to smile, Mikey just had to be loud and outrageous, Raph had to be mad or irritated for her to be happy. Leo thought just had to walk in a room and she's laughing, sometimes Mikey wanted that special treatment. That day didn't go so good for any of them. Leo smiled and set the baby down in her little house of pillows.

"Will you be ok?" asked Leo fully aware she couldn't understand or answer. Princess giggled, and Leo took that as a yes. Princess smiled, and Leo took that as a yes. Leo loved these types of days, but he loved them even more when everyone came over to watch a movie as a family.

 **Sorry, it's short. I was running outta ideas for these two, but they like it calm and peaceful nothing big.**


	6. Jell-o? Yes! Please

"What are you staring at, Tiny?" grumbled Raph noticing how Artemisia watched Raph's every move without blinking. They both had been in the training room for 3 hours, and she hasn't taken her eyes off of him for 3 hours.

"See something you like?" smirked Raph taking a small break from his punching bag. Tiny smiled and giggled at Raph's straight confusion. Raph walked and stood above Tiny, staring at her until she giggled even harder.

"Oh! So I'm funny now?" Murmured Raph bending down to her level and poking her young snout. Tiny smiled and reached her hands out to him. Raph rolled his eyes and picked her up.

"Come on, I saw one cup of Mikey's Jell-o, Let's eat it, and blame it on Don" chuckled Raph walking out the training room holding Tiny close to his chest. Tiny wiggled in his grasps.

"What?" asked Raph holding her out in front of him. She squirmed harder. _Oh._ Raph sighed and tucked her under his armpit and continued to walk to the kitchen. They all carried her a certain way, Leo carried her like a _just_ born baby, securely to his chest, Mikey carries her on his hip, Don carries her out in front of him. Literally! every time he tries to hold her close to him. She would move, and then he would be afraid that he would drop her so she always was out in front of him. While Raph would just pick her up and popped her under his armpit. He had no problem with it, and she enjoyed it, and if any of them tried to change their normal hold on her, then she would whine and move uncontrollably.

Once Raph reached the kitchen he set her down on the floor reached in the fridge and got the Jell-o. Grabbing a bowl and 2 spoons he spilt the Jell-o evenly.

"You must really like Jell-o? huh?" Raph laughed as she started eating the lemon flavored Jell-o. Raph later found out she had a sweet tooth like him. After the Jell-o was gone. Raph, and Tiny hit Mikey's secret stash of candy. Mikey didn't talk to Don for a week.

 **I don't know, if their is yellow Jell-o. I just wanted to put it down because her color is yellow.**


	7. Book Pages

**Thank you! TheLadyOfSouls for giving me the idea! much appreciation.**

They were everywhere.

Master Splinter was gonna kill him, but not if Leo killed him first.

Artemisia now being 10 months old loved to get into things she shouldn't and this time Mikey was sure he was going to die. There were plenty of times were Artie's got into things and he was able to cleanup, pick up, or put back before the others found out, but this time he was sure he was screwed.

Masters Splinters books and scrolls were torn and/or ripped apart and some even had their corners bunched up.

"ARTIE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Mikey throwing his hands on his head. Artie just smiled and went back to continue ripping at the book. Mikey grabbed her and took the book away from heer. _Tape_! he needed tape. Without a second thought he left the baby girl alone by another stack of unguarded books. Now that she is older, she grew outta the stage of someone needing to be around her. After growing up 3 _noisy_ **ninja** brothers. She found out quickly that they couldn't be there all the time. She sometime saw a white small creature with red stuff coming outta her head watching her. Who she knew wasn't like her or her brother at all, and there was another, but taller and had blue long hair. Artie loved to put her hands in the weird thing, and play with it sometimes try to eat it but the redhead would stop her. While Casey didn't seem to mind, April didn't want a bunch of unknown hair chemical in her mouth. They understood how confused she would be after being made in a container, then raised by others that are like her.

"Where is the tape?, where is the type?" repeated Mikey throwing couch pillows on the floor, flipping tables, knocking stuff over, knocking Don's experiments of the lab table and not caring. He couldn't find th- _there!_ Mikey picked up the roll and ran back into the library.

"Artie guess what I found-WHAT THE SHELL?!" Mikey almost fainted at the sight before him Artie was in some more books, even more pages being ripped out with crumbled corners and thrown carelessly. Mikey zoomed by Artie and picked her up.

"Come Artie, let go of the book" commanded Mikey trying to look as scary as he could. Artie only smiled and laughed. Mikey couldn't give her a bad look when she did something wrong because frankly they did it together and then they they both got the 'bad' look. Artie griped the book tighter when Miket set her on his hip and tried to pull the book from her.

"NO." Artie yelled shaking her head in a fast no motion

"YES!" Mikey screamed back. She always did that when something didn't go her way, and right now Mikey was in a So-You-Want-To-Play-It-That-Way? kinda mood. He challenged her.

"no." She pouted making sure to put the lip out it always worked on Raph and Don and she had used that to her advantage, but she tends to forget about it when she's with Mikey and Leo. They didn't get affected by it, and sometimes didn't even look, because they knew they would crumble when they looked.

"yes" murmured Mikey smiled as Artie threw her head back dramatically and brought it back. She shook her head in a fast motion head shake. Mikey smiled he knew he had won, and she accepted defeat.

"mmmmmhhhhhhmmmm" hummed Mikey as he reached again for the book. Artie slowly let go of the book, and pouted.

"Don't pout! because when you pout, I pout" pouted Mikey making Artie smile.

"And I beat the shell outta you" growled Leo at the doorway. _Fabulous! of course Leo would that come home early from patrolling_. Mikey thought sadly as his older brother stalker near him. Much to Artie's pleasure.


	8. Babysitter 1

His tail is a killing, tossing, stabbing machine.

Not a chew toy. _Repeat:_ not a CHEW TOY.

What was so hard to understand? Everyone understood everyone except Artemisia. Groaning Leatherhead moved his tail yet again from the young baby turtles reach. She really didn't have teeth, yet so it didn't hurt. When she would 'bite' him and himself being compared to her little self her, biting would only be nibbling. It didn't hurt one bit, but it was scary as hell. When he would set her on the opposite side of the room then go to the other side. He would always forget that at this age she could crawl and crawl she did! He would turn his back for a few minutes only to jumped outta his scales when he would feel something tiny and wet clamp on the end of his tail. Turning and lifting his tail he would see Artemisia dangling from his tail.

"Come on, little one, I have thing to do" Leatherhead signed as he gently pried her mouth from his tail. Artemisia giggled when he would hold her in his large arms. She loved him, she loved how huge he was compared to her brothers. He to her was like the Eiffel tower to a little lost kitten that would follow someone hoping they could stay with them. Leatherhead gently put her down again but this time he raised his tail so she wouldn't get to it again. Leatherhead then went back to his experiments testing chemicals, mixing powders etc. until he heard whimpering. Looking back he saw Artemisia reaching for his tails arms way above her head. Big tears in the corner of her eyes, cheeks puffed out, face light pink. Leatherhead then panicked and bent down to her level his snout close to hers.

"What's the matter! Don't...don't cry please little one" Leatherhead whispered poking her cheek gently Artemis is turned her head away and covered her eyes and dropped her head crying softly. Leatherhead panicked more but decide to keep it inside, she crying from disappointment, he didn't want to scare her. Now he was gently poking her with his snout she moved one of her hands to show a eye. Smiling he poked her again until she was laying on his whole snout. Leatherhead wasn't the one for cuddling but since he did make her cry he felt he had too. That was until he felt a lick in one of his nostrils. Ok? he was done he stood up getting out of her grasp. But before she could cry he replaced himself with his tail. Artemisia happily accepted the trade nibbling on his tail.

"OK little one" chuckled Leatherhead watching her from the corner of his eye." You have won" and he let her nibble away on his tail even grabbing a rolling chair to set her in just in case he needed to get something on the other side of the room and couldn't pick her up. Artemisia didn't complain not once. She loved it when he babysitted her.


	9. Babysitter 2

"You want us to watch Artisan?" Don sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't understand why they just couldn't wait for Leatherhead to return from his trip to Rio. Artemisia loved him! She enjoyed him and they knew Leatherhead, but themselves from another dimension hard to tell. Don was pretty sure they didn't know what a baby is. Leo says have faith in themselves which right now he wasn't having much faith.

"Artemisia and yes" Don answered nodding his head. The pudgy Leo tapped his chin to show that he's thinking.

"Sure why not we go nothing to do today!" Leo smiled and agreed. Don signed and waved a thanks before closing the transmission.

"Hey! Leo they said they could watch her!" Don shouted to his older brother. Leo smiled and walked to Don holding Artemisia in his hands.

"Thats good" Leo said handing Artemisia bag to Don "And you I want you to be good OK" Leo said to Artemisia rubbing their foreheads together.

"Well then let's get on the da road!" Raph shouted as he walked into Don's truck lab.

"Ok fine" agreed Leo walking to Don and handing her over.

"I'll meet you guys at the truck" Don noted grabbing Artemisia from Leo. And waving by as two of his brothers walked away. Wait. Two? Where's Mike-?

"Let me say goodbye!" Mikey jumped down from one of the ceiling beams and gave of a heart attack. Mikey took Artemisia from Don and tossed her in the air cooing.

"Ok then help me" said Don as he picked up remote and point to an empty place in the house that open a big hole. Artemisia saw this and whimpered. Mikey pouted and rubbed her shell.

"Its OK your just gonna go see us again" Mikey said claiming her down a little before walking into the portal. Don following soon after. It was going to be a long day for all of them.

"Ok, be careful of her. She has a sensitive stomach, and be sure to burp her every 5 hours. Her digestive is sensitive too, and she can throw up! Ok! don't take your eyes off her. Don't let nothing happen to her. We love you. bye! have fun! do you have everything? Oh gosh Don..I'm not ready for my baby to leave can we-"

"Mikey! Its gonna be OK! they got her. ok! let's go the faster we leave the faster we can come back and get her." Don signed as he pulled a sad Mikey along with him. Mikey turned around before he went through the portal and waved bye to Artemisia who waved bye back and was in Leo's arms.

"What do we do now?" Raph asked looking at the baby in Leo's shrugged eyes darkening

"Just act like it's not here?" Don said going back to his wielding. Mikey smiled and headed to his skateboard wanting to get out the room as fast as possible.

"Ok! See ya later dudes!" Mikey yelled as he ran out the living room and into the sewers. Don continued his wielding into his lab leaving Leo and Raph alone with the baby.

"You wanna go? And go get something to eat?" Raph asked putting his hands behind his head. Leo stared down at the now sleeping baby in his arms.

"No Thanks Bro I'll prefer to stay and watch her" Leo whispered gently running his hand over her cheek. Leo laughed when she smiled with her toothless smile. Raph sighed heavily he was afraid Leo would get like this. All motherly after all he's always wanted a baby.

"Fine. Then I'll stay with you, you don't have to beg!" exclaimed Raph walking to their couch Leo following closely behind. Rph sat down while Leo sat next to him to put his legs in Raph's lap. Raph smiled and started rubbing his legs as Leo continued to watch the child.

"I always wanted a baby " Leo smiled to himself watching as the baby opened her eyes yet again and was failing her arms around in happiness

"I know" Raph said staring at the floor eyes hardening.

"She's so small " laughed Leo on the brink of crying.

"Yes she is " Raph smiled and looked out of the corner of his eye to watched Leo.

"Are they always this small? " Leo asked tears flowing from his eyes one catching Artemisia's cheek and catching her off guard. She started to frown tears gathering at the end of her eyes. Leo gave a weak sorry and smile as he wiped the tear of her cheek.

"Yes they are "Raph smiled completely turning to Leo who kept his head down not want to meet his eyes. Raph stood up and walked beside Leo and warped his arms around Leo's neck and pulled his head into Raph's plastron. Leo let the tears fall freely as they soaked Artemisia's blanket and completely miss her.

"hhmmm I never knew... " Leo whimpered before he was sobbing into Raph's chest. A long time ago they had to watch a baby from the kraang. She was so chubby and short about 16 month old, and she was always so happy, laughing and smiling at anything. Leo loved her more than anything he spent more time with her than any of them. She loved him and he loved her until one night they had got ambushed and the baby was kidnapped. Leo never stopped looking for her even knowing that, she was long gone. Then one night he found out that she was in the clutches of Shredder and the Kraang, and he fought for her. Until the very end when he was jumped and held down and helplessly watched as they brutality ripped the baby apart and reached into the child and ripped her heart out. All while she was alive and crying for her mom and...Leo. Leo could never forget how they squeezed the child's heart and then carelessly threw the child's remain body at Leo. A body with its left leg hanging by the bone, and half of her right arm, head and her other limbs missing. For 5 months Leo was devastated, he didn't talk that night he came home, and nobody ever brought it up. He didn't even remember when he came home, how he was covered in blood and holding the child's dead remains while whispering to himself that "it's ok" and "I'm here please don't cry". Nobody said anything to Leo as he made his way to the baby's room and put the dead body in the crib. That night while Leo was out of it, Raph walked in the room and removed the baby, and changed the sheets. Leo never asked what happen to the child and the sheets for if he did it would only make the pain more _real_. He couldn't eat, sleep, drink or even focus on training. It was even worse when they all had made a room for her the once happy room became a place of dread her crib and big stuffed animals her baby songs. Every night Leo would be forced crawl into the room and into the crib and cry and cry until Raph got him out of the room and into his. Raph later found that he could get Leo to sleep but only for a little for an hour later he worked up screaming crying then Raph would hold Leo tight and rock him steadily. Leo always told him that he had the same heartbeat as the child and sometime hated it other times he craved. After a month Leo thought it would be ok if they tore it down, and built it into something else. After Leo promised and assured everyone that he would be ok if they did. They tore it down and built a movie room. It didn't work out good, after realising his mistake Leo would instead of going into the room Leo would sneak out night after night. Going into people's homes and holding their baby while he cried. Sometimes if the baby was old enough he would climb out the window and hold the baby and show the child the night life of new York. One time he took a child and brought it back to the lair with him laying in the crib with the child. When Leo was finally sedated enough Raph returned the child. Raph had to put a stop to it, he later found out what else Leo been doing after following him. When one night he didn't drink his drugged water. He followed Leo and saved him when he almost got caught by the cops. Never ever did Raph think that he would ever have to physically restraints Leo from leaving the lair ever again. That night he found how long Leo can cry and how hard he can hug and especially how hard he could actually punch and kick. Raph and his younger brothers hated what happened to Leo, and never ever wanted to see that side of him again. How Leo would cry and cry blaming himself until one time when they left leaving Raph and Leo by themselves he tried to swallow pills. After breaking down the locked door Raph had been at his side in a second forcing Leo to open his mouth and throw them up. Leo got better over time with the help of his family, but they still watched him whenever they saw a child or a baby by Leo. At that time Raph didn't mind holding Leo while he cried, kissing his tears away, holding him while he sleep, or even bathing him, but when Leo tries to force himself onto Raph to get what he wanted. All Raph did was shake his head 'no' and hold Leo tight. No matter how much biting, screaming, and crying Leo did to get free and run. That all happened 2 years ago and it still hurts.

"Its ok, babe. It's gonna be ok. You know everything gonna be fine " Raph whispered kissing Leo's head. Leo wrapped his arms tightly around Artemisia. Bringing her close to his chest making sure no man or alien would take her. Artemisia only could laugh at the sudden movement."She's gonna be fine, ok? No one knows about her, no one is out to get her. If we watch her then she'll be fine, and safe. We have our other selves if things seem to get bad " Leos sobbing slowed down

"Y-yeah" stuttered Leo shaking his head. "Everything OK and no things gonna happen. "Leo said to himself opening his eyes meeting so tiny hands waving in his face.

"Yeah, it's all gonna be ok " Raph agreed bending down in front of Leo and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, I know " Leo smiled as Raph wiped his tears away.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Raph asked helping Leo up. Leo smiled and nodded.

"Yeah"


	10. Birthday Party 1

**i Want to say i'm sorry i didn't update in like a month but i left outta state and couldn't update but im back and in action!**

"Happy birthday! Artemisia" said Leo as he moved the plate full of cake back in Artie's reach. Artie smiled and continued eating her cake with a care in the world.

"Dang she's still eating her cake!" signed Mikey plopping down next to her. Leo smiled and nodded.

"She loves Vanilla" noted Leo as Artie picked up a scoop with her hand a wave it in Leo direction.

"Sorry Princess I'm a chocolate turtle" laughed Leo waving her hand full of cake away.

"Hey! i like Vanilla!" shouted Mikey smiling brightly as Artie looked at Mikey. Artie then moved her hand in Mikey's direction and did her goofy baby grin.

"Why thank you" said Mikey as he was about to take it Artie hurry up and put the tiny handful of cake in her mouth. Mikey froze in shock.

"You tiny trator! would have given Leo the cake?" asked Mikey raising his eyebrows. Artie smiled while her hand was still in her mouth

"No" she said with a little of course not voice. Leo only smiled and moved her short bandana tails away from her mouth. They had given her her own bandana know that she is older and more mature and also know they are not edible.

"Yeah whatever" signed Mikey leaning back. Artie giggled as she reach for another mound of cake.

"Heweh" Artie said giving Mikey some more cake.

"Your gonna take it from me aren't you?" Mikey asked Artie only shook her head in a no motion. Mikey leaned forward and grabbed her hand

"Ok im eating it" Mikey said opening his mouth. Artie smiled as he saw her older brother about to eat her hand.

"Mikey, I don't think that a good id-" Leo's warning was cut off when Mikey put his mouth over Arties whole hands and pulled it off making sure to get most of the icing off her hand.

"Awww Mikey" Leo face palmed as laughed Artie rubbing her hand together. Mikey hummed in pleasure knowing that he won.

"Thats gross" laughed Leo standing up to get Artie's sippy cup. Mikey stopped chewing and looked at Leo with an raised eyebrow

"what gross?" Mikey asked. Leo laughed hard as he poured Artie some water.

"You ate cake off her hand" Leo explained giving the water to Artie who took it gratefully.

"Yeah?!" said Mikey chewing again still not comprehending the situation

"Off her hand, the one she put in her mouth, her wet, slobbery, sticky hand" Leo repeated slowly. Mikey immediately stopped chewing and looked at Artie who smiled and laughed.

"AAAAAAAAH! ARTIE!" screamed Mikey spitting out the cake and wiping his mouth frantically. Leo could only laugh at his brothers cluelessness.

"Happy birthday" Leo said again to Artie who wasn't even paying attention as she watched Mikey running around the kitchen and whipping his tongue fiercely.


	11. Birthday Party 2

It's ok. Just gotta be careful.

 _Bang_

Just gotta be very..very...very precise, and careful.

 _Bang_

Just gotta be-

 _Bang_

just gott-

 _Bang_

Jus-

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

"Artemisia." Artie stopped slamming her toy walker into the walk to look up at Don.

"I know you're bored, but just hold on ok? and then i'll take you home" Don asked as he lifted his glasses from his face. Artie only stared at him for a few second before going back to slamming into the wall.

"OK! what's that banging noise!" shouted Raph walking into Don's room. Don's head quickly popped up and pointed to Artie who turned around in her walker to face him.

"Stop Tiny, you get enough love just staying at April's. Don't push it" Raph playfully growled Artie only stared at Raph before running to him and bumping into him.

"Well owww!" shouted Raph bending down to pick her up, "Just gon run my feet over?" Raph asked Putting her on his hip.

"sowy" Artie said covering her face with her tiny hands. Raph smiled and put his forehead on hers.

"It's ok" Raph said. Don smiled and went back to his chemicals he was working on.

"Did ya Leo call?" Raph asked heading toward the door.

"Yeah! they said they'll be done in 15 minutes" Don recited from what Leo told him. Raph nodded and headed out of Don's room. April was in the kitchen and looked up when she heard someone walking in.

"Hi Artemisia!" greeted April putting the last of the dishes up.

"Hi" Artie whispered back burying her face in Raph nech. She still got nervous when ever she was April or Casey. The guys were trying to break her outta that.

"Don says that Leo and Mikey are going be done with the party decorations and cake in 15 minutes could you watch her while I go run my "errands"" Raph asked putting Artie down on the couch. April smiled

"Yes more time for me and her to bond" April said all girded up. Raph gave a sign and under his breathe said thanks before leaving out of the window.

"So do you like popcorn?" April asked walking over to Artie large yellow bowl in hand. Artie just stared at the redhead as she sat down next to her. What was she suppose to say?

"Don" was her quick answer. April laughed.

"Yes, I know Don loves popcorn. Everyone loves popcorn here" April smiled and pushed the bowl of popcorn to the child. Artie stared at the bowl filled with yellow pale colored stuff. It looked good but was it worth it? Artie shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a handful.

"Good isn't it?" April laughed as Atrie then continue to take handful after and handfull. Just when Artie was done April took the bowl and headed to the kitchen to make another batch, but then Don walked out and went to pick up Artie.

"Sorry! we gotta go, but you'll be at the party right?" Don asked as he walk to her window. April smiled and nodded. Don smiled back and hopped out the window. Artie holding on as tight as possible as Don climbed up to the top of the roof and ran across the buildings.

"I'm gonna drop you off with Leo and Mikey ok? They have cake and I'm gonna leave to help Raph with his errands ok" Don explained as he jumped from the nearest building by an man cover.


	12. Birthday Party 3

**I don't not own other tv shows that are mentioned in this fanfic ok?**

"OK, that's enough fun, Raph and Don should be back from there errands by now" Leo said as he cleaned Artie up and picked her up. Mikey lifted his head up face still dripping from the water he was washing his mouth with.

"Yay!" Artie clapped smiling big while Leo continued to wipe her face. Mikey grabbed a paper towel and wiped his face.

"Cool" Leo bent down and picked Artie up and set her on his knee.

"Lets go wait for Raph and Don"Leo hummed as he walked to the living room.

"Hey, whatcha wanna watch Artie?" Mikey asked as he walked out the kitchen and jumped on the couch.

"Dowa!" Artie cried smiling. Leaned his head back and groaned.

"Why?" MILEY cried making a sad face. Leo laughed and smiled.

"Don't be mad I remembering you have a cartoon stage, The Backyardigans?" Leo smirked as Mikey blushed.

"You know that was the beast back in my time!" Mikey backed up. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Just put on Dowa" Leo said as he sat down with Artie on the floor.

"That's the Spanish one or the Chinese?"

"No that's Ni Hao Kai-Lan, the Chinese. She wants the Spanish one, with the monkey" Leo informed to his younger clueless brother. MILEY shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty much the same aren't they?" Mikey asked Leo smirked and turned to his brother.

"The Backyardigans aren't they same as power ranger?" Leo question already the answer. Mikey was up on his feet immediately.

"You know that they are waaaaaaay~ better than some humans in tight that dance in sync to destroy some stupid monsters. The Backyardigans are some of the most passionate characters that actually have feels and oh~" Mikey's rant dying down as he saw the smug look on Leo's face. Mikey pouted and sat down crossing his arms over his plastron. "I see you point ok" Mikey change that channel to Disney Jr.


	13. PAAAAAYBACK!

**Artemisia is older. I keep forgetting to keep her one age, because I just write whatever ideas come to me forget about the age she currently is sorry! She will stay this age but only for this one-shot will she be older**

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Leo jumped in his stop before he was up on his feet running out the meditation room. Artemisia was running to him and hid behind his leg.

"Help me Leo! He's after me!" Cried Artemisia holding onto Leo's leg. Leo looked around ready for anyone to attack.

"Who is" Leo asked ready to pull out his swords.

"Its ra-" before Artemisia could finish something loud and deep screamed.

"ARTEMISIA!" Artemisa squeezed Leo's leg tighter and hid her face. Leo looked up when he heard the bathroom door slammed open with tremendous force. A giant blob of bubbles walked out the door and glowing amber eyes was the only thing showing.

"Raph?" Leo asked blowing some of the bubbles off of him. Raph just Leo's face away.

"Where's She?" Leo was gonna shrug his shoulders before. Artie gave a small cry Raph looked down at his leg.

"Nnnooo!" Artemisia screamed as Raph bent down to get here. Leo just stood there puzzled as Artie struggled in Raphs bubbly gripe.

"What going on?" Don walked out of his lad and looked around. Raph growled and held his grip tighter and turned to Don.

"I was trying to give her a bath and she gave me the turn around and threw me in the bath" Raph said as Artie started struggling even more. Leo smiled and walked around Raph and looked at Artie.

"Did you do that?" Leo asked staring at Artie. Artie immediately froze and stared at Leo, eyes meeting Leo's.

"Wes" Artie said dropping in Raph grip. Leo smiled but eyes harding a little. Artie pouted eyes going big. Raph was shocked at his brothers strong effect.

"Are you gonna say you're sorry?" Leo asked Artie shook her head as tears started to flow from her eyes. Artie turned around in Raph grip and jumped on him crying saying how she was sorry. Raph and Don could've sworn their heart broken a little.

"Nah it's ok" Raph smiled as Artie leaned back to look at him. Leo chuckled then wrapped his arms around Artie bringing her close to his chest. Artie reluctantly let Raph go before curling into Leo's chest.

"I'll finish bathing her. Ok Raph? you go wash off" Leo said as he walk towards the bathroom. Raph was about to say it's ok but a door slamming close interrupting him.

"Dang, I never wanna see that side of Leo for myself" muttered Don before he returned back to his lab. Raph signed before he walked to his room to go wash off. Leo stood by the bathroom door waiting to hear two door close before looking at Artie silently crying in his arms.

"How did you do it?" Leo chuckled Artie stopped crying and looked at Leo.

"I did that drop sin kick you taught me" Artie whispered to herself as Leo set her down.

"Good and as promise I will give you Mr. Fluffykins" laughed Leo walking with Artemisia to the bath tub.

"Yeah! That'll teach him to eat my animal cookies" Artemisia snickered getting in the tub and Leo sitting on the outside floor.

"Where did the bubble come from?" Leo asked looking at Artemisia as she picked up her tubby duck and started playing with him. Artemisia looked at him and smiled.

"I got my secrets, you've got yours"


	14. Babysitter 3

"Do you like my ears Artemisia?"Usagi laughed as he felt the end of his ears get wet. Artemisia happily nibbled on his ears amazed at how soft and cuddly they are.

"Mr. Usagi!, Mr. Usagi why is the turtle eating your ear?" Aito asked watching the baby girl turtle bite his master's ears. Usagi laughed

"No, no shes not eating but nibbling" Usagi explained Aito nodded his head then was ready to pull out his sword.

"Is she hurting you I can stop her!" Aito shouted his sword half drawn out. Usagi was quick to grab Aito hand and urge him to gently put his sword back in its holder.

"If she was hurting me wouldn't I be screaming in pain?" Usagi asked raising an eyebrow at his young fan. Aiton understood and then noded walking by the baby turtle he sat right by her.

"Do you like his ear that much?" Aito asked poking Artemisia's cheek. Artemisa paused 'eating' to turn and look at the young bunny only to turn back and continue munching. Usagi couldn't help but laugh as Aito pouted.

"My ears are good too!" Aito shouted as he jumped up and stomped his foot. Artemisa didn't even notice him at all. Aito march around Usagi until he was in front of him.

"Tell her my ears are good too!" pout Aito Usagi smiled and put Aito in his lap.

"You're ears are better, but they are probably still sensitive unlike mine" Usagi explained running his hands down Auto's ears smiling when he felt Aito shivered at the touch."See?" Usagi asked leaning to the side to look at Aito. Aito noded slowly.

"You still want her on your ears don't you?" Usagi chuckled when Aito turned around and noded fiercely. Signing Usagi picked Artemisa from his ear and set her in Aito's lap.

"Here you go Artie" smiled Auto undoing his tie around his ears and giving one of his ear to her. Artemisa looked at the ear then back at him. Unsure what to do but going 'what the shell' as she took the whole ear in her mouth. Aito squeaked as he felt a small wet thing touch his ear yanking his ear away he looked at Artemisa. Who sat on the floor completely shocked Usagi never done that before.

"Whats the matter?" Usagi asked holding down a laugh. Aito looked at the baby then back at the bunny.

"Something touched my ear!" Usagi was trying really hard not to laugh

"What do you think touch you?" Usagi asked watching as Aito scoot over to Artemisa poking at her mouth. Artemisa thought that he was letting her suck his finger so on reflect she open her mouth a very tiny pink tongue poking out first. Aito watched as Artemisia open her mouth a very tiny pink thong poked out her mouth.

"What is that!" Aito screamed Artemisa jumped and make her eyes water up.

"It's her tongue" Usagi explain as Aito was looking in her mouth as the baby suddenly broke out in a yawn.

"Why is it so pink aren't turtle green?" Aito ask poking her tongue when her tongue jumped out during the yaw. Usagi laugh at that remark.

"Yes but turtles are not green all over" Aito head turned to him in an instant

"Their not?" Usagi smiled and noded. Aito grabbed his ear again and then looked back at Artemisa then back at his ear. He wanted this, so he had to accept it. aito handed Artemisa his ear.

"There you go sorry I yanked it from you it's just i'm nervous" Aito bowed to Artemisa hoping she would forgive him deep in her heart. Artemisa just grabbed his ear and started munching on it for she didn't understand or care. Aito yelled and jumped up from his bow. It felt painful but then it started to subside into weirdness then it felt amazing.

"You ok Aito?" Usagi asked when he saw the young bunny drop on the floor and curl up on Artemisa.

"Y-yes" auto whispered Usagi laughed and stood up leaving to gather blankets and pillows. Walking back he noticed that Aito was asleep while Artemisa was up and looking at him all while ear still in mouth. Usagi smiled as he began to set pillows all around them and set the blankets on top.

"No, no you have to go to bed" Usagi said she Artemisa sat back up when he laid her down. Artemisa slowly dropped back down and began chewing on the ear. Usagi smiled and set by the bundle watching them fall asleep. He sat in silence before he stood up and walked out. Maybe he could convince the ninja's to let Artemis and Auto hang out more.


	15. Sick

"Leo-san, Leo-san! Artemisia not eating anything what should I do?" Aki yelled as he ran into the kitchen to Leo and patted his leg. Leo stopped cutting the potato and looked down at Aki confused.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked wiping his hands on a nearby towel and followed Aki out the kitchen.

"She won't eat anything and every time I give her something she spits it out and starts crying" Aki said as he reached for Leo's hand and began pulling him. Aki stopped in front the door and pulled it open to show Artemisia curled in the big blanket face flushed and red her mouth open wide crying but nothing coming out but wheezes and gasps as big tears rolled down her cheeks. Leo left Aki side in a second and bent over Artemisia and gently placed his hand on the side of her cheek. Artemisia closed her mouth and looked at Leo with big watery eyes still letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Leo silently wrapped her in the blanket and picked Artemisa up and walked to Don's lab Aki following close behind.

"Hey Don, something's wrong with Artemisia" Don stopped typing and immediately stood up and walked over to Leo forgetting his project as soon as the name Artemisia came outta Leo's mouth.

"She's burning hot" Don whispered as he moved the blanket and began to touch her in various places with the back of his hand. Artemisia whimpered softly and pouted slightly as Don then rubbed the side of her cheek.

"She's got the flu, but she gonna be alright though just feed her soft foods and put coldish warm water on her not to cold and not to warm" Don Smiled as he unwrapped Artemisia and unbuttoned some of her buttons. Leo releases a breath of release. Thank goodness she was only sick!

Leo held Artemisia close to him and rubbed her cheek lovingly.

"Now how did you go and get sick?" Artemisia whimpered and leaned into Leo's touch.

"so she's gonna be ok?" Aki asked as he stood on his tippy toes to look at Artemisia. Don smiled and nodded then he walked to the back of his lab and came back with supplies and handed the small surplus to Aki and gave the big stuff to Leo.

"Aki, i'm gonna have to worry Leo for a while will you be able to watch her?" don bent down to Aki level and patted his shoulder.

"I sure can! " Aki smiled brightly and then ran leaving Leo and don by themselves with Artist don as do you think AKi can handle her?d Leo asked don smailed.

"Of course he can" Don snickered as Leo signed. Aki then ran back in and pulled Leo by his leg.

"come on Leo-chan! give me Artemisia-chan so i can take care of her" Aki begged, Leo gave a soft laugh then followed Aki as he ran back to the room. Leo carefully walked to his room while he held Artemisia and the medical supplies needed. Leo smile when he saw how Aki was fixing up the messed up sheets and putting everything back how it was just for Artemisia.

"you should set her here " Aki patted the area just to his right softly and smile. Leo made his way to the bed and gently laid her down. Artemisia whimpered softly then snuggle back into the covers. Aki smiled and rubbed her shell in tin circle.

"what do i do?" Aki asked when he saw how Artemisia finally closed her eyes and her breathing even out. Leo sat right on the side of Artemisia and rubbed the back of her head soothingly.

"Avoid close contact with her don't get too close or else you'll get sick, have her drink plenty of water, when she has a fever or starts coughing here is the medicine to give her only a tiny teaspoon" Leo told Aki as he picked up the medicine and tiny baby spoon. Leo also gave Aki some blankets and set them down next to himself.

"Can you handle her? it's ok if you need help or anything" Leo smile gently and shrugged hoping aki would ask for help. aki shook his head fast he was determined to take care of her.

"No Leo-chan i got this you do and help donnie-chan" Aki said as he stood and pushed Leo out by his shell. Leo groggily got up and let Aki push him out.

"ok, ok i'll leave just if you need anything and i mean ANYTHING just get me or don we'll be in the lab ok?" Leo said as Aki shook his head and was ready to close the door.

"Yes, Leo-chan i will"


	16. Flowers

"Artemisia! Artemisia! I got you a flower!" Aki smiled and ran straight to child who was lazily snoozing softly laying on her plastron on the couch. Aki ran up to her and held the flower up to her nose.

"Smell Artemisia" Aki smiled as he gently placed the flower on her snout. Artemisia pulled back and looked at the flower then back at Aki who smiled. Artemisia have a tiny smile and opened her mouth wide, Aki looked confused but excited. Artemisia should smell it and keep it forever! Artemisia took a bite out of it and swallowed it... maybe she would keep it for awhile until her stomach digested it.

"No! Artemisia don't it that!" Aki shouted. Usagi laughed and walked to his tiny friends.

"Aki, she eats flowers " Usagi explained as he held another one of his millions of flowers up to Artemisia's mouth. Artemisia smiled and ate the tiny dandelion in one bite. Aki, watched silently as Usagi fed one after another.

"Does any of her brothers eat flowers?" Aki asked as he looked at the other multicolored flowers in his hands. Usagi laughed softly and stood up and patted the top of Artemisias head when she ate all of his flowers.

"I think Leo does, he's a vegetarian, Don maybe if he's not paying attention or hasn't eaten in awhile, Raph would do it, if you bug him enough, and Mikey would do everything with a flower, but not eat it" Usagi explained to Aki who shook his head in understanding.

"Oh! Usagi I didn't hear you come in" Aki turned his head to see Leo walk in and smile softly that the two rabbits. Usagi walked to Leo and gave him a hug. Aki, walked slowly up to the two adults flowers hid behind his back.

"Leo-chan I have flowers for you" Aki said dropping his head so Leo wouldn't see his blush. Leo bent down to Aki level and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Aki smiled brightly and shoved the flower in Leo's face. Leo pulled back and looked at the flower and then took it from Aki and held it. Usagi chuckled and then moveda round them so he could sit down right next to Artemisia and rub her shell.

"That's it pretty" Leo smiled and stood up while AKi just stayed there and stared at him his eyes boring into Leo. Leo coughed uncomfortably in his fist as Aki now bounced on his feet. What was suppose to happen now?

"Leo?! where do you go?!" Don's voice suddenly cut through the awkward silence, thankfuly! Leo turned his head toward Don and sign in refil.

"Over here Do-"

"Donnie-chan, I got a flower for you!" Aki yelled interrupting Leo mid sentence and took off running to Don. Leo signed as he watched to tiny bunny zoom to Don and jump on his legs. While Don was busy with Aki and had his attention, Leo looked down at the flower and took a bite out of it.

"Donnie-chan, do you like flowers?" Aki asked as his face was buried in Don's leg. Don gave a soft smile, and laugh.

"S-sure? but I don't think I have anything to put them in" Don answered Aki laughed and let Don go.

"You can put it in your stomach" Aki laughed while he poked Don's stomach. Don blush lightly then looked up to his older brother for maybe an explanation. Leo looked up and froze the stem of the flower hanging out his mouth and Don just blinked. Aki turned around to see what Don was staring at and froze. Leo blushed heavily as he finished eating the flower then left to the dojo. Aki turned back to Don and smiled.

"I knew he would eat the flower" Aki laughed then turned back to Don

"Will you eat the flower?" Aki asked Don blushed

"Sorry, I only eat grass and leafy things, not flowers" Don answered blushing lightly. Aki pouted and looked at the flower in his hand, then he had an idea. Aki pulled the top of the flower off and gave the rest to Don.

"Here eat it" Aki smile and Don blinked then sighed and reached for the flower, and took a bite out of it. Aki laughed and jumped up and down. Don really loved the fact that how the simplest thing could am,aze Aki to the point of obsession.

"Okay! bye Donnie-chan, i'll go find Raphie-chan, and Mikey-chan! bye!" Aki shouted as he now began to run through the house looking for the red and orange ones. Don laughed lightly then turned back around to go back to his lab, think how would Raph and Mikey hand this….


	17. Fathers Back?

I did not take a _genius_ to realize that his _sons_ were up to _something_.

Master Splinter sat on the couch as he silently watched his sons panic and run all around the room. Picking up things they forgot too, or cleaning. Normally he would be happy, but today it was just plain..

Weird…

"Master I made you some tea!" Leo shouted he he suddenly took a seat next to his father. Master Splinter smiled softly and nodded his head thankful for the tea.

"Master Splinter, I cook your favorite meal " Mikey laughed loudly as he ran to the other side of his father and wrapped one of his arm around his shoulders.

"Master Splinter, I have something I wanted to test with you and i was hoping that you would be up for it" Don smiled as he sat in front of his dad. Raph joined on his other side all four surrounding him. Asking him question after question his father stood up silencing them all.

"My sons I know that I have been gone for a week and you missed me, but this is too much for a old rat like I" Master Splinter signed Leo stood up immediately a big grin on his face.

"You're right! father we'll leave you to some peace!" Leo said then ran out the room. Only to have his 3 youngest following right behind him. Master splinter signed and dropped his head and began rubbing his temples. He knew they could act strange but this was way overboard that normally.

 **...**

"What do we do?, what do we do, what do we do!" Mikey cried over and over pacing back and forth in front of his 3 eldest brothers. Leo signed as he held the tiny sleeping baby closer to his chest, he didn't want to give her away but could they keep her? take care of her? Raph growled

"Why can't we tell him, he should understand right?" Raph asked Don shook his head.

"Yes, but having another one could be too much maybe April coul-"

"April dont know shit on how to take care of a baby mutant turtle"Raph shouted Don growled

"Better than telling to father!" Don shot Raph both staring at each other eyes narrowing at each other. Mikey started panicking even more.

"What if he makes us take her back!" Mikey gasped breaking in between Don and Raph's fight.

"Now wait just a second! I know we could get a little out of hand but he would never make us do something that crazy" Raph defended back pointing a finger at Mikey. Leo bit his lip and held the tiny baby closer to his chest. Poor thing, she didn't even know the trouble she was causing and she wasn't even awake or old enough. Leo sighed and stood up and stood infront his brothers.

"We're just gonna have to take care of her without Master Splinter know" Leo said his voice calm despite the ravaging storm inside. Don flinched

"You sure? Leo, I mea-"

"Yeah, as much I hate to agree, I have to side with, Fearless" Raph grumbled Mikey nodded his head in agreeance. Don groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't like this, but at this time the child was more important to him and if he had to go behind his father's back to take care of her then….SO BE IT!

"Ok then let's do this!" they all cheered high threeing each other.

 **...**

"So are they acting wired?" Master Splinter laughed at the question as he took another sip of his tea.

"Yes, very much so I just hope that they make the right decision and tell me" Master Splinter answered the Ancient One chuckled

"You really aren't gonna let them know you already know about her?" the Ancient One asked Master Splinter nodded his head.

"I rather see what my sons would do" Ancient one laughed "Knowing them they would probably hide the child" Master Splinter signed, he set his cup down on the table.

"I hope not, but you maybe right" Ancient one smile and winked at him.

"Well good luck Master Splinter you gonna need it" Master Splinter chuckled

"I'm gonna need more than luck my good friend" Ancient one snickered then disappeared as Master Splinter waved away they mist mirror. Just as he did Mikey ran into his room and fell on the floor his head meeting the floor, bowing.

"T-the foods done M-master Splinter!" Mikey quickly yelled then ran back out the door. Master Splinter shook his head and stood using the stick and slowly made his way to the dinner room table. Dinner was silent, not a word was passed between the family. Master Splinter watched (without being obvious) his sons out the corner of his eyes. Mikey was concentrating on how to eat while looking like a person who had never had arms before, and doesn't know how to eat, Don was poking at his pasta and flipping over the big piece of noodle in it, Raph would eat every so secound then glance out the corner of his eyes at Leo, who was eating like he normally would but his frame seemed to be more stiffer. Master Splinter signed in his head, They weren't gonna tell him about the child. Mikey must have noticed the look that came across his father's face because as soon as he saw it he gulped down his food awkwardly and slammed his hand on the table.

"I beat my high score on the level i've been trying to beat for like a month now!" Mikey shouted happily hoping to start a conversation in this awkward atmosphere. Master Splinter and Leo looked at him then smiled.

"Thats cool Mikey"Don smirked winking at his youngest brother. Raph Smirked too patting his back.

"Good work Mike" Mikey smiled brightly. and decide to continue

"So there i was! the boss in front of me, I only had two lives left, 3 bullets, while he had all 9 lives" Mikey started narrating how he beat the end making everyone facepalm inside their head. Wishing they didn't add on to this fire they started.

 **...**

Klunk walked around the top floor in front of all the his owners doors. He heard them laughing and hanging out down stair by that large wooden scratching post, but what was that sweet weird unfamiliar scent he was getting? Was it an intruder? was it someone trying to kill them? Klunk followed the scent until it went into the Blue owners room. Peeking his head in he sniffed the air poking his head up and looking around. The smell came from all the way up in the bed. Klunk being naturally curious as always, followed it until he reached the end of the bed then he gave an almighty jump, and landed up top the bed. A tiny green thing was curled in the cover . It's tiny chest going up and down, Klunk tilted his head and walked closer normally they were bigger much, much, bigger and there scent was muskier, but this one gave off a sweet and spicy scent. Klunk walked closer and smelled the turtle poking it with its nose. Nothing happen. Maybe if he called it.

"Meow" Klunk purred but nothing happen, Klunk then walked backwards and walked around it. Then suddenly by surprise it moved taking Klunk by surprise and catching (kicking) him in the upper leg. Kicking the thing with his hind legs. He sprinted around the Blue's one's room knocking things over and suddenly hearing tiny whimpered and sniffing sounder before he bolted out the door and across the walkway.

 **...**

"And then I dodge his final attack and aimed my gun and smirked while the boss was angry how I dodged again then I pushed down my cap and said say hello to my little friend and the-" Mikey was rudely interrupted when crashing and falling noise came from upstairs from Leo's room, and soft whimpering sniffing noise came after scared crying. Leo stood up almost knocking the table and bowed to his father.

"I have to go and umm? my new game and stuff" Leo quickly came up with something to say then he ran off and up the stairs. Mikey smile and laughed turning and slowly walking backward to join his brother.

"Klunks probably up there so...I should go check on him" Mikey laughed and kept walking backward not catching how the cat he was talking about zoomed right past him and into the living room area. Master Splinter turn his head from the cat and back to Mikey as Mikey sweat dropped.

"I mean… LEO'S GAME!" Mikey them turned around and ran up the stair and into Leo's room. Leaving Don an Raph who both shrugged and ran up the shirt too leaving Master splinter and Klunk in the living room. Master splinter sighed shaking his head and stood up grabbing his cam and following where his brother disappeared off tot.

"My sons, my sons, what am I going to do with you?" Master splinter chuckled to himself

 **...**

"Calm her down! " Mikey panicked as he ran into the room an shut the door. Leo growled and held the crying baby closer to him.

"What do you think I have been doing?!" Leo held her to his chest bouncing her up and down as tears rolled down her eyes.

"What the shell happened?" Raph shouted angrily as soon as he opened the door Don following behind him. Leo sighed and looked down at her.

"I don't know! as soon I got up here my door was wide open and Klunk zoomed passed me" Leo signed Don moved past Raph and walked to Leo and the child. Raph moved quickly and close the door.

"Can I see her?" Don asked as Leo handed her to him he scanned over her. Nothing seemed wrong…

"Klunk probably just scared her" Don whispered as he now held her close to his chest. She calmed down but you could still hear her sniffles, and whimpers. Raph turned to Mikey

"I thought i told you to put the cat up!" Raph growled Miley backed away

"Hey I did, but he know how to get out now" Mikey counter back. Raph groaned and slammed his palm onto his forehead in frustration. This was too much this child would be the death of him and his brothers..

"My sons are you ok?"

They all froze...

Master Splinter?

Master Splinter!

"Ummm? yes! we are ok!" Leo quickly yell running to the door but not opening it.

"May I come in?" Leo turned around and began to panic .

"just a second!" Leo called back Master splinter smiled as he silently wait for his sons to hurry up and finish what they were doing. He heard some hushed whispered and a couple of slaps then the door opened.

They all were sitting on the bed facing him.

"Oh! hi, Master Splinter what are you doing up here?" Mikey asked smiling brightly. Raph slapped the back of his head.

"Did you fix the game you had Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked raising an eyebrow Leo smile and shook his head,

"Why, yes! it was just something scared her... it? the child! on the computer, yeah!" Leo quickly recovered. Master splinter shook his head slowly. Ok, enough was enough they would destroy themselves if he didn't tell them.

"My sons I have something I need to tell you" Master Splinter sighed as he place his hand on the knob and move out the doors path so he could close the door, but he didn't instead he closed the door halfway and looked up in one of the door shoe holders. Instead of using them for shoes they were used to hold Leo's weapon and currently a baby. Master Splinter reached up and picked up the tiny child much to his son's surprise and held her. She giggled and reached for his face all the tears gone.

"I know about her" Master Splinter said as he held her close to his chest. All of his sons jaws dropped. _He knew?!_ Leo was quick to recover and fix his mouth.

"B-but how?" Master Splinter smiled and winked at his sons.

"Do you think, I do not watch you all through a mirror glass every day?"

 **AHAHAHA! Splinter you rascal!...and Ps by Mirror it's like one of those teleporting mirror where you came see what happening somewhere else….yes he can get overprotective...Fathers**


	18. Klunks Competition

Klunk stared down at the tiny turtle who was asleep on the bed, cooing softly every so often. He never understood what was so important about this tiny one, every time he saw it, it was either crying sleeping or crying.

"Klunk, you can't get too close or Leo and Don would have my head" The orange one said as he reached out and picked Klunk up and drew him back more. Klunk had slowly walked up to her, and since she was too small to be around animals Mikey had to keep constant watch over Klunk. Klunk turned around, meowed at the orange one before hoping off the bed and walking off, Maybe one of the brothers were doing something more fun than the orange one. Klunk walked to the door before turning around and looked out the corner of his eye, the tiny turtle shifted and let out a little noise but then settled back to sleep. Klunk walked out with his tail held high, he knew when he wasn't wanted.

 **...**

Klunk sat on the highlighted beam and watched as the brothers scrambled around for the tiny cup for the baby.

"Mikey, I thought you said 'You put it up'?!" Klunk eyes went to the blue one as he was now in the living room throwing pillows and the coffee table all over the place.

"I did! maybe someone move it!" orange shouted back throwing his hands in the air and shrugging. Klunk, stretched out and yawned then turned his head to look at the bottle that wobbled but otherwise didn't fall. The orange did put it up but Klunk was the one who took it, why was it so important? why didn't they pay no more attention to him?

"Urgh! I don't care just find the damn thing!" the red one shouted as he cradled the tiny baby that Klunk now despise. The baby kept squirming and moving it's whimpers and whines getting louder by each second. Klunk watched as the brothers now started looking everywhere and started freaking out.

"Ah, i don't understand! i made the bottle a few secound ago, where could it have gotten to?" The orange one yelled running back to the kitchen and scanning all over the counter tops.

"Well maybe someone just accidentally just knocked it over or something" The blue one said as he stopped and began to tap his chin thinking. The orange turned around and threw his hands in the air.

"But who?!" Klunk raised an eyebrow and let his face pull up. He purred at the sudden silence making each of the brother raise their head to look up at him.

"Klunk!" they all shouted at the same time. Klunk stood up again on all four paws before turning his head and biting the nipple of the bottle.

"Klunk no" Klunk heard the threatening tone his the Blue ones voice. Klunk stood tall

"Don't you dare" now the Red one Klunk smirked and then jumped down with the bottle in its mouth.

"Klunk!" he now heard the panicking tone on the orange ones when he fell and land gracefully on the floor. No one made a move as Klunk swished his tail in the air.

"Klunk, Can I please have that bottle?" Klunk turned his head and bit into it harder. Orange began to walk slowly towards that cat hands raised.

"PLease old pal of mine?" Orange begged as he was now only a few feet infront of Klunk. Klunk backed away eyes narrowing on the orange.

"I really really need that bottle buddy" Orange smile as he reached out for the bottle and grabbed it and pulled it. Forcing Klunk to let go.

"Thanks" Orange whispered before he ran to wipe the bottle and then gave it to Raph who put it in the child's mouth. Klunk sat down and watched as all the bother now crowded the child then all went their separate way leaving the Blue with the child. Mikey walked his own way before catching Klunk all by himself smiling he ran to his cat and picked him up before charging to his room.

 **...**

Klunk sat on the blue one's room floor watching as both the child's chest and his owners chest rise and fall silently. Klunk walked to the bed and hopped on top the bed, and watched the child more carefully. It couldn't take care of itself, its cries, it sleeps, it stinks what the heck is so important about this thing?! Klunks growled lowly careful not to wake to Blue, he knew he shouldn't even be this close to it. The baby stirred and opened its eye only a tad but the big orange thing definitely caught her attention. Klunk and the child started at the each, one wondering what the other was, and the other wondering why was the other so special. The baby watched and then smiled when Klunk switched its tail back and front, clearly entertained by the simplest of motions. Klunks tilted his head to a side and looked at his tail, he flicked his tail again and again the baby laughed. Klunk eyes narrowed sure it was cute and especially when it smiled but that didn't mean anything. Klunk turned his back to the child and continued to wiggle his tail, obvious to the fact that every time it came close to her she would reach out for it. Maybe the tiny child wasn't so bad…

 **I just want to say thanks for sticking around especially when my writing/spelling/ punctuation gets weird, but let's just say my spell-check should be change to spell-the-word-we-want-and-not-what-you-want-check, and when i do go back to read it, it's skim through because i'm too lazy to read about 3-5 pages...i'm sorry, but i'll try to re-read the whole thing and make sure it makes sense. (even if it's up to 5-8 pages long)**


	19. Snails that need saving!

"Aki grab that one and put it on me" Artemisia smiled as Aki grabbed the tiny creature, and placed the snail on her head. Artemisia giggled as she stood and spinned around showing off all the large and small snails on her skin and shell.

"Do I look cute?" Artemisia placed one of her hands on her hips and put the other behind her head and pushed her lips out trying to look attractive. Aki laughed and sat down in the mud completely bare letting all the mud soak in his fur.

"Yes, very very cute with or without the snails" Aki said as he placed another snail on her open snout. Artemisia giggled as she then placed one snail on Akis nose.

"Eeewww! Artemisia!" Aki laughed as he quickly slapped the snail off. Which went flying into the mud, upside down wiggling and moving it tried to turn on it's does so it could get up. Aki smiled and watched as the snail struggled then moved to help it up.

"You're so helpful" Artemisia said as she moved to sit right in front of him. Aki smiled and reach up to move one snail that was slowly making it's way to her eye.

"It's easy just see someone in need then go help them" Aki snickered as Artemisia rolled her eyes. Aki then moved the snail back to its original spot on top of Artemisia's forehead.

"Duh! I know that! it's just you help everyone and thing even if you don't know them" Artemisia shrugged her shoulders. Aki smirked.

"Well, what do you when someone needs your help?" Aki asked and Artemisia raised a finger and tapped it on her chin.

"$5" Artemisia smiled as Aki laughed hunched forward.

"Artemisia! wait, what?" Artemisia stood and smirked. As Aki finally got his laughing under control.

"Mikey says 'I gotta make a living'"

 **I just want to say sorry! the reason I havn't been able to update is because I MOVED! and i moved to a new area like new-new so they didn't have internet for a llloonnng while they told us we were to get wifi next year and well here we are!,and well, shoot i'm not even located on the map yet! but i got it back so please be expecting regularly update!**

 **sincerely, Demm P.S. I also got netflix ^u^**


End file.
